


My 'Mione

by Luna0092



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Adult Hermione Granger, F/M, Halloween, Lost Love, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0092/pseuds/Luna0092
Summary: Written for Harmony & Co. Halloween Fest, Double Double, Toil and TroublePrompt: Harry and Hermione had been dating for nearly two years when Harry disappeared on an Auror Mission. Finally giving up hope after nearly three years of searching, Hermione goes to Godric's Hollow to make her peace with Harry so she can move on. Only, Harry's not dead, and he's no where near ready to let go.*Could be a creature fic or it could be a A/B/O fic you choose





	My 'Mione

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HalloweenHarmonyComp2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HalloweenHarmonyComp2019) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> This piece was written for Harmony & Co’s Halloween Competition, Double Double Toil and Trouble. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. 
> 
> Harry and Hermione had been dating for nearly two years when Harry disappeared on an Auror Mission. Finally giving up hope after nearly three years of searching, Hermione goes to Godric's Hollow to make her peace with Harry so she can move on. Only, Harry's not dead, and he's no where near ready to let go. 
> 
> *Could be a creature fic or it could be a A/B/O fic you choose

Hermione stood still, eyes growing teary, as she watched Harry pack his bag. 

"Harry, you'll be alright, won't you?" She asked him, voice wavering slightly.

He turned to look at Hermione, his girlfriend of almost two years, and smiled, "Absolutely."

~HP~HP~HP~ 

Hermione clutched her chest, breath coming out in panicked gasps, tears streaming down her face. "He told me he would be alright!" 

Ron looked at his friend, fallen to her knees, crying for the man, who had mysteriously disappeared. A man he knew, who was going to propose to this broken woman as soon as he got back from the Auror mission gone wrong.

"Hermione, we don't know what happened." Ron told her, pulling her into his arms as she broke, body wracking sobs tore through her chest.

"How? How do you not know what happened?" She cried.

Ron sighed, "Somehow, we got separated. I'm still unsure how, but it happened. Felt like a powerful Confundus Charm. Very very powerful, but yeah."

Hermione sniffed, "I won't believe he's gone until I see his body." She pulled away from her friend, and looked him in the eye, "I refuse to believe it."

Ron nodded, "I know."

~HP~HP~HP~

"It's been three years, Hermione! When are you going to give up?" Ron yelled at the stubborn woman, who had silent tears streaming down her face.

Sniffing softly, she looked at him, "Ron, I have to do this. I need to go to Godric's Hollow. I need to say goodbye."

Ron sighed, "I know."

That night Hermiome packed her beaded bag and strapped it to her hip. She turned to Ron, who sat watching her stoically. 

"I'll be back, Ron." 

Ron nodded softly, "Make sure that you do."

She gripped her wand and apparated out of her flat. 

~HP~HP~HP~

Landing with a soft POP, Hermione looked around Godric's Hollow. She noticed pumpkins on top of pumpkins lining walkways to cottages. 

"Seems fitting to say goodbye today of all days." She mused, mournfully. Slowly, she made her way to the cemetery, the statue of the parents of her love stood proudly, as she watched it come into view. 

The death dates,

31st October, 1981

She sighed deeply before sitting in front of their statue. "I love your son. I'll always love your son. My heart shattered when he was reported missing. I didn't believe he was dead. I didn't feel it in my heart. I miss him. I-I feel, well, I guess I feel empty without him. I miss the way his eyes sparkled with mischief, when he was thinking about something that would most likely get him into trouble. I love him. I miss him. If he was alive, he would have come back home like he promised me." Tears flowing freely from her eyes, down her rosy cheeks, onto her chest. She sighed deeply, a sob catching in her throat. "I love your son so much. It's time to let him go."

Twigs snapped directly behind her before everything went dark.

~HP~HP~HP~

"My 'Mione." A voice sounded in the back of her mind as she slowly came to. 

Not tied up like she thought she'd be, but laying on a soft, comfy bed. 

"My 'Mione." Sounded again from the shadows of the room. Snapping her head in the direction of the voice, she started trembling.

Only one person ever called her My 'Mione. One person only, and he is presumed dead.

Slowly, the figure stepped out of the shadows, into the barely there light of the waxing crescent moon. Hermione gasped and started crying earnestly. 

"Harry." She whispered, as she carefully rose from the bed and stepped toward him. 

A deep growling stopped her in her tracks. Straining her ears, she listened for it again. Stepping forward again, she heard it.

Eyes widening, she gasped, "Oh, Harry." Slowly, she took one step at a time to get to him. "You're alive?"

A rumble sounded in his chest at her question, startling her a tiny bit. 

Green eyes, tinged with amber, pierced her own whiskey colored gaze. "You let me go."

Confused, Hermione stared at the man she had come to say goodbye to. Then it hit her, she had come to say goodbye to the man she loved.

"I-I," Hermione started.

Harry didn't let her finish, he slowly backed her into a wall, caging her small body within his arms and his own body pressed against hers.

He dragged his jaw up her neck, and brushed his lips against her ear. "I'm not letting you go." He growled before claiming her lips.

Hermione gasped as he nipped at her mouth before soothing it with his tongue. Moaning, she opened her mouth and met his tongue with her own. 

Ripping his mouth from hers, he snarled, "You're mine."

She gasped at his declaration. She knew what he had become. She knew what that declaration meant. She didn't give a care as to what it meant, only that they had each other again. 

She nipped his lips, drawing a growl from him before he claimed her lips again. Hiking her up high enough to wrap her legs around his waist, he continued to claim her mouth, slowly drawing down to her throat.

She immediately froze when she felt him nip the junction where her neck met her shoulder.

A rumble sounded deep in his chest as she carefully, but slowly tipped her head to the side to allow him easier access to her throat.

His fingers skimmed the inside of her thighs as he dragged his lips up and down the column of her neck, drawing whimpers from the woman in his arms.

"Please?" She whimpered.

"Please what?" Harry asked into her skin.

Hermione adjusted herself in his grasp, to where she was able to maneuver herself onto his covered hardness. 

He hissed a breathe as he felt her heat through her trousers. Nipping her skin again, he unbuttoned his faded jeans, dragged the zipper down and freed himself. Carefully, he put her down to stand, to be able to pull her trousers off. He then hoisted her back into his arms before impaling her onto his hardness. 

Hermione gasped, being grateful that she was more than ready for his hardened member. She then lost all conscience thought as he powered into his channel with full thrusts, hitting her sweet spot just right. Gasping into his ear, she drew closer to her release. A few more pumps from him, she felt a dam break. 

Her quim gripped him tight as it clenched and unclenched with her release. As she came, she felt him tense before bending his head. She then felt teeth pierce the muscle where her shoulder met her neck, marking her as his. 

As his mate.

For life.

"My 'Mione." Harry whispered against her skin after licking his bite closed.

"Hmmm…" Hermione was in a state of pure bliss when she heard him.

"Hermione, I am so sorry." 

She blinked up at his face slowly, confusion marring her features. 

"What?"

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't come home. I was attacked and just-"

Hermione nodded, "You panicked."

He nodded, "I did."

Hermione kissed his jaw, "I didn't give up on you."

Harry smiled, before asking, "Then why are you here?" 

"I needed to at least try to come to terms with you gone. I didn't want to but certain people wanted me to just let you go." She explained. "I told them I needed to do it alone." Shrugging her shoulders, she continued, "They let me leave because they want me to be with the person they think I should be with."

Harry sighed, "Ron."

Hermione nipped his jaw, "Bingo."

Harry growled before looking down at her, "You're mine."

Hermione smiled, "I know."

"Forever."

She grinned widely, "Even better."


End file.
